User talk:Hat Pop/7
Category:Administrator talk pages Category:G-Notice Welcome to meh 7th talk! Feel free to contact me whenever there's trouble. To get your talk going again... Yea... the title should tell you what the purpose of this message is. =P --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi You messed it up-it was the other IP who replaced the content. Thanks! Thanks for telling me about the administrator thing.--''Manbu3'' 20:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) High quality images... Hi there, I was just curious whether it's okay to upload a bit larger pictures of pins. I started with the Cactus Pin. Do you think it's a bit too large? It looks ugly at Redtwin11s page. Should I stop? Thanks! --NormalRA 21:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks! While I was waiting for your answer I noticed that alot of items have ugly images with backgrounds so I uploaded a few HQ of those... Star T-Shirt as an example :D --NormalRA 21:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Crayon Pin By the way, I uploaded larger image of the Crayon Pin, and the "This image is a picture of a pin." box didn't suit the size so I reverted it :/ Done Hey, I checked and uploaded better quality images for every pin with ugly picture :D --NormalRA 22:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Help File:Proof2.png File:Proof1.png Hello. I was on the Shout Box with Ozone101 and GGD comes on and he swore, called us idiots, threatned us, and called us stupid. We were wondering if you could help us any. Sadly, he said other things that what I was about to screen-capture but I do have two screens. Thank you. Russian OneTalk Page 23:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) can you delete the free item on halloween 2005 party cause there wasnt one. Award You deserve an award of my honor Find out what it means on this page. Jeffwang16 Jeffwang16 is violating the policy saying you can't advertise sites or games. If you want proof, please see User blog:Jeffwang16/SO UNFAIR. He is also hiding comments for no reason, probably because he thinks they are offence when they aren't. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I didn't know. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Error, please fix On Template:Adminlist, Sharkbate is on there, yet he was demoted by Seahorseruler. Please fix this. A caring IP. Talk Hey Hat Pop! Can you please tell me how to delete pages.Penguincw 22:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reminder REMINDER:The TC Party is tonight. Make sure you'll arrive! (please reminder Gknee aswell)! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Party! IT IS P.M. (i forgot to write that)--'Manbu3King of patatoes!' 18:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply Oh.Thanks Hat Pop.You see I'm kind of new to the wiki so I don't seem to know much about it.Plus every page I create seems to always be deleted.(Penguincw 20:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC)) . --'Manbu3King of patatoes! 16:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi HP, could you please post this on the blog part of the main page? read it first though. Bye. --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 18:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to Gary the Gaget Games. Signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on each team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Invite Hi HP, me and GGD are having a sled tournament on Northern lights, wanna come? --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 12:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Winter Luau Music It's not Winter Luau music. They're from TV4. Really it's the same as coffee shop.-- 12:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, the real Winter Luau music is the coffee shop music.-- 12:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Hat Pop, it must be awsome to be an adminastrator--Cp kid 21:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ICP Come on! Your gonan be suprised... Bowling Rock, Dock. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That's Not Hat and Sharky! And that fake HP is a dude 0.0 XD Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! Party Hi hat pop! Your invited to my party on iCP! Heres teh info: Date: August 7 Time: 11:00 AM EST Room: Ski village Server: Boiling rock I hope you come! PS: This is also a party for Russian One, because it's her birthday today. Don't tell her. Slidey5555 Talk to meh! Now! Hi Brookelas has deleted content on 6 pages and is erasing more content by the minute. Please warn the user. For proof, see recent changes. 138.88.149.193 P.S. I will undo the edits. Join now. Join now. HELP ME! evertime i try too go on irc it says "couldn't connect to remote server"what do i do?--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 01:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You qualify! You've proven to me Summer is yours... and Perry is yours :P So you receive the following award... Woot :D Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! Gladiator's Award (Official Proof, One Time One Person Release) You are the only one who gets to recieve this... it is an award even though buford has has thumb down :P --Summer belongs to you!I have no idea what just happened here...Would you like your with or without formage? 14:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yet Another Award! Self explanitory? Next... award... PERRY FOR A PERRY.... (And Aqua Jubilee :P) Summer belongs to you!I have no idea what just happened here...Would you like your with or without formage? Ps: make a section in a gallery called "P&F Awards from Ben" Hey Hat Pop Hey Hat Pop how are you?, Just wondering. Talk to you later -Christopoll Hello, dear friend I might be leaving the wiki earlier than expected. I've finally given up on trying to befriend Russian and she still hates me, I think she used befriending me as a ploy to try to uncover false things. --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 00:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My New Signature Happy65.Hat Pop Rules. It says Hat Pop Rules !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks Hi Hat Pop. Thanks for helping me make Country Preserve. By the way, AWSOME PIC!--Cp kid 19:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Club penguin Do You Want To Meet On CP? *Server: Permafrost *Day/Time: 8/11/2010 2:49 Eastern Time *Where: My Igloo *My Peng Name: Craven6 srry srry i lost connection im back in my iggy plz add me Club penguin RE hey thanks for meeting you i lost connection and im back at same server my award! Wanna Meet On CP?...again i'm hosting another party. PLZ GO When And Where *Server: Snow Board *Time: 5:29 Eastern Time *Where: My Igloo *My Name: Craven6 Craven6 21:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! You are a skilled wikia coder! You can continue the expedition! Here is a link: Next step! Thanks Thanks for deleting the page patchy ps my sig is messed up wanna see it --[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master]] [[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!']]]] 02:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Italy flag I hope it is okay that I uploaded some pictures of Italy to put there to give some people an idea what Italy is like. --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 10:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lets see... Did you pass? Click here to find out if you are on the fail page! FOUND A VANDAL User:114.76.44.206 This guy vandalized some pages and somehow unlocked the CP article. Bye. --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 00:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I require (demand) an explanation Hello. I demand an explanation!!!!! What are you doing on Russian Hat??!!! 138.88.128.243 Also Please lock Maxwell guy's user page. Of his 128 edits, 74 of them have been used on his user page. 138.88.128.243 Maxwell guy His edits are 58 percent user page. 138.88.133.57 Question When tallying up the edits of a user's user page edits in comparison to their other edits, do User sub-page edits count?? 138.88.133.57 Thx for compliment I regularly check the Wiki for rule-breakers. This is my new favorite thing to do!!! I like the Wiki better than CP itself!! Fawful Fawful has 55 percent of edits on user and subpages. Thanks. Thanks, I really need to get away from the userpage. How many mainspace edits must I make? -Fawful Louigeman Please unlock his user page. Edit percentage down to 32 percent. srry um sorry i couldnt make it to the card jitsu game. i was at a friends house and forgot maybe we can play some toher time? 22:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thx Thx Thx! Wow I have to say If if wasn't for you I would of never got off that user page :D Thanks for your help and I will keep editing mainspace till Everything in equally balenced! -Fawful Hello Hat Pop, Did I lose my Rollback rights? If so, I will work hard to get them back. Thanks! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 22:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) oh hi what is your sisters wikia name and penguin name, i want to see her penguin and yours now on snowcap at the soccer pitch then add me as your buddy . Happy65. Hi I will provide a list of users whose user pages need to be locked (if they aren't already) so that you can lock their pages. Thx. An IP. P.S. If the user has quit, I will not include them on the list. Check In Hey Hat Pop. How is my userpage percentage? Just to know since I have my litte 'event' planned on the 23rd. -Fawful Your Invited! Your invited to my birthday/big bash party! Signup is here. Hope you can show up! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 01:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Congratrs Dear Hat Pop, you have shown much Fury and partying to Fawful so you get the Life of the Party 3rd Place Award! Congrats! Put it on your userpage proudly! Progress or Done? Ok Hat Pop I am ready for the big question, is my userepage edits below 40% now? -Fawful questions i have a lot of questions tht i want answers to... first is why are some pages have the boxes (dont really know wat they r) the left instead of the right? and 2 i made it over 100 edits. dont i get a award or something? Thnx for answering these if you do 02:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The colored info boxes, and thank you for the pics, i have a user page on a diffrent thing but ill post his anyways. 03:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sith Cub where did sith cub go? he was the greatest user on the wiki to date... his profile User:Sith Cub please put him on the wal of fame, he did so much for the wiki!!!!1 15:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) My fun race <--Dtorr 16:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My